31 de Outubro
by AmethystNott
Summary: Era 31 de Outubro de 1981. E aquele dia, ah, aquele dia, foi o dia em que tudo mudou.


Era 31 de outubro de 1981.

Naquela manhã, Peter Pettigrew acordava ansioso. Afinal, ele sabia muito bem o que estava para acontecer. Falara com o Lorde das Trevas na noite anterior e Peter tinha o conhecimento de o que seu mestre pretendia. E em nenhum momento Peter se arrependia do que fizera.

Naquela manhã, Remus Lupin acordava com dores por todo o seu corpo. A última Lua Cheia do mês era sempre a mais dolorida. E o era ainda mais agora, sem seus amigos para passá-la junto de si. Afinal seus amigos achavam que Remus era um traidor. Mesmo isso sendo a última coisa que faria com aqueles que sempre o apoiaram.

Naquela manhã, Sirius Black acordava muito nostálgico. Sentia saudades dos tempos em que sua maior preocupação era com qual garota ele iria convidar para o próximo passeio em Hogsmeade ou qual seria a próxima peça que Os Marotos iriam pregar. Não uma guerra. Guerra essa que ameaçava o seu melhor amigo e sua família. Aquele por quem seria capaz de morrer a deixar alguma coisa acontecê-lo.

Naquela manhã, James Potter acordava abraçado à sua esposa. O amor da sua vida. Aquela por quem lutara por tanto tempo antes de, finalmente, conquistá-la. A mãe do seu filho. Lily Evans, ou melhor, Lily Potter. James não poderia pensar em uma maneira melhor de começar aquele dia.

Durante todo o dia, Peter Pettigrew ficou em seu esconderijo pensando no último ano. Em como passara para o lado do Lorde das Trevas e de como começara a passar informações sobre a Ordem da Fênix para Você-Sabe-Quem. E de como, na última semana, decidira o destino daquele que fora um dos seus melhores amigos. E Peter não se arrependia. Afinal, aquilo significava sua sobrevivência.

Durante todo o dia, Remus Lupin se preocupou em cuidar dos ferimentos que causara a si mesmo e descansar. Sua mente sempre vagava em como era diferente das noites que passara nos últimos anos em Hogwarts. Porque ele estava com seus amigos. E como eles não estavam mais lá. Remus sabia que um deles não pensava que ele era um traidor. O problema era que James tinha que se esconder, para proteger sua família.

Durante todo o dia, Sirius Black ficou relembrando dos seus tempos de escola. Principalmente do que vivera com seus amigos. Quando conhecera James, quando descobriram o segredo de Remus, quando decidiram ajudar o amigo, quando se transformaram em animagos, a criação do Mapa do Maroto, quando descobriram que James era apaixonado pela Lily, quando ela finalmente disse sim para o idiota arrogante do Potter... Eram tantas lembranças de que sentia saudades. Tantas coisas que ele gostaria de voltar no tempo e viver novamente.

Durante todo o dia, James Potter aproveitou com seu filho, Harry, correndo atrás dele na vassoura de brinquedo que o padrinho lhe dera e fazendo magia para vê-lo rir. Lily os repreendia por fazer tanta bagunça, mas James sabia que ela estava se divertindo tanto quanto Harry. Ele sentia-se bem em ver a família que ele formara. Sentia esperança para que quando tudo aquilo acabasse, eles poderiam seguir com suas vidas normalmente, criando Harry, levando-o para jogos de quadribol, indo até Hogwarts quando ele aprontasse demais. Sendo felizes.

Quando a noite caiu, Peter Pettigrew sentiu-se nervoso. Arrumou suas coisas e saiu do esconderijo. Foi para um lugar onde talvez não fosse encontrado por aqueles que saberiam o que tinha feito. Havia chegado a hora.

Quando a noite caiu, Remus Lupin preparou seu jantar e ficou ligeiramente animado para passar a noite como humano. Normalmente.

Quando a noite caiu, Sirius Black saiu de casa para encontrar-se com Peter Pettigrew conforme o combinado. Sirius tinha esperanças de ter uma companhia para relembrar dos velhos tempos com ele.

Quando a noite caiu, James Potter sentou-se na sala com Harry e se pôs a brincar novamente com ele antes da hora de dormir. Afinal James nunca se cansava do filho.

No fim daquele dia, Peter Pettigrew havia traído seus amigos.

No fim daquele dia, Remus Lupin sentia-se solitário.

No fim daquele dia, Sirius Black encontrava o esconderijo de Peter vazio.

No fim daquele dia, James Potter estava morto.


End file.
